


Five Evenings with Jim and Pam

by Kasuchi



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight drops her curtain down, and pins it with a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Evenings with Jim and Pam

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to [Five Mornings with Jim and Pam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/982271). Read in any order.

**a.**

"Stay here tonight," she tells him suddenly, her gaze flicking between him and her hands.

He blinks twice and swallows, unsure. "You sure?" He tries to play it cool, to act like this isn't a big deal. It kind of is.

"Yeah," she says, and smiles. "Besides," she adds, nodding at the clock, "two a.m. is too late to be driving home. You'll hit something." Her fingers curl into the palm of his hand and press into the center of it, nails cutting gently into his skin.

"Okay," he replies, and swallows. He had felt exhausted just moments ago, but suddenly he feels more awake then he has all day. He follows her to her bedroom and feels awkward and weird about this, like it should be bigger than _this_.

But then she turns around and places a soft kiss to his mouth, tells him that she'll change into PJs, and closes the bathroom door behind her. He runs his eyes over the bed. The spread is wrinkled in places, like she has sat on it, and there is a large body pillow towards the front. Most importantly, it looks soft, and that exhaustion settles into his muscles and bones with great weight. Without thinking too hard about it, he undresses to a t-shirt and his boxers and crawls in, turning down the bed in quick tugs.

He settles into the sheets and breathes deeply, the scent of laundry and Pam's soap making his mind lose focus. A door closes distantly, and a warm body makes the mattress dip, and whispered words die in the distance between his ear and his mind until the world is dark and soft and warm, and feels and smells and touches like Pam.

One hand keeps her close.

**b.**

He pulls the t-shirt over his head and tosses it into a chair, letting it crumple into a wrinkled mess. The jeans follow, landing with a _whump_ on top of the tee. He stretches, extending to his full length. He feels his shoulders pop and sighs, wondering when he got to be so old. Carefully, he climbs into bed, hearing the faucet running behind the mostly closed door. His eyes fall shut, the sole light a red spot on his eyelids.

The door creaks open and the light in the bathroom floods the room briefly. A moment later, he hears the switch click off and padding feet. The mattress dips, and his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile when he feels the press of her lips on his, mouth warm and wet and tasting like mint and clean. He opens his mouth to run his tongue along her lip, but she meets the tip of his with her own, pulling him inside her mouth.

His hand comes up to cup her face, fingers running through her loose, wavy hair. The other hand moves to cup a breast, but skates over the fabric of her nightgown instead. He breaks the kiss to finally look at her, eyes skimming the garment as his fingers rub the material against the pad of his thumb. "What is this?"

She leans back onto her knees, grinning. "A nightgown."

He sits up and takes handfuls of the material, rubbing it against her skin and making her shiver. "Is that silk?"

She nods. "You like it?"

He half-laughs, half-sighs and falls back. "I wish I wasn't so tired." He grins and pulls her to him, hand settling on her stomach. He presses a kiss to her shoulder and ghosts fingers across her abdomen. "I love it."

She giggles and reaches up to click off the lamp. "Jim?"

He presses another kiss to her temple. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you like it."

**c.**

He presses a soft kiss to the junction of her jaw, feeling languid and warm. Beside him, Pam looks at him, pupils blown large from darkness and pleasure. The low light of candles casts shadows across her face, and he can't stop looking at her.

She turns her head to the side and grins wide, smile brilliant and full. He blushes inexplicably, lips twitching into a smile. His expression shifts into something more earnest, and he feels the thoughts ring loud enough to echo in his headspace.

Her grin fades slowly into an expression that's a blend of joy and gravity. His fingers press into her skin like a confirmation.

She moves to sit up halfway and kisses him, long and slow, and he savors the taste of her, kissing her until his head spins and he can't remember not kissing her.

They break apart, and her eyes are closed in bliss. He leans back and pulls her flush against his chest, breath slow and steady. He drifts off to the sound of her breathing and the feel of her breath against his neck.

**d.**

He chuckles softly as Colbert salutes good night and flips off the television. Gently, he sets the remote down on the coffee table, careful not to jostle the sleeping Pam. Her body is curled against his, body warm along his side.

Jim pokes her in the side. "Pam," he says quietly. She squirms and sighs, settling into him again. He shakes his head and huffs, but he's smiling when he does it. Disentangling himself from her, he stands and stretches, legs tingling a little from being seated for an hour. Then, with care, he lifts her up, arms under her knees and shoulders. Her head lolls onto his shoulder, and she murmurs something about ferris wheels. Making sure he doesn't bump her against the doorjamb, he carries her into the bedroom and settles her onto the sheets.

Once she stops moving, he pauses. She's wearing sweat pants and a tank top. He knows she doesn't like to sleep in sweats, so he tugs those off of her gently, a hand under her back to pull them down far enough that he can tug them away. The bra is a little trickier, but he pulls the _Flashdance_ move and hopes she just never asks. He manages to get her under the covers and settled in before he goes back into the living room to turn the lights off.

The night is warm, and Jim kicks off his own sweats as he wanders back in. Tucking the blanket around him, he presses a kiss to her forehead and snuggles into the pillow.

"'Night," he says quietly, and closes his eyes.

**e.**

He buries his face in her hair and breathes in the scent of her shampoo. She breathes in and sighs deeply, a contented sound in the back of her throat. It makes him smile and splay his fingers against her stomach.

"God, I love you," he murmurs, and presses an openmouthed kiss to the back of her neck.

He falls asleep twirling a lock of hair around a finger.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Twilight drops her curtain down, and pins it with a star." --L.M. Montgomery
> 
> 2\. I'm pretty sure that "blown wide" or "blown out" in reference to pupils is a hat tip to either **apocalypsos** or **musesfool** 's fics. All artists are cannibals, but I know better than to pretend that those turns of phrases are mine. If it's not either of them, it's definitely one of the _Supernatural_ writers.
> 
> 3\. Much love to **jaina** for cheering as I finished each section.


End file.
